Once It Ends
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Another ending version yang diperribet. Ketika ingatanku berakhir, ingatanmu pun dimulai. Karena kita adalah sahabat. Selalu.


Tulisan pertama di fandom ini. Permisi~

Okeee! Fict yang satu ini emang gaje, dan jelas bukan ide yang (sepenuhnya) orisinil, karena ending Dora yang versi ini 'digubah' gitu aja dari cerita yang udah ada (bukan ending asli mangakanya juga, tapi tetap aja udah ada). Huaaa… Maafkan saya! T_T

**Warning(s)**: AU, karena memang ending resmi Dora nggak pernah ada. Juga OOC (maybe). No slash.

* * *

**.**

**Once It Ends**

**.**

Doraemon copyrights by © Fujiko F. Fujio

_Once it ends, it begins. That's the law._

.

.

.

"Doraemoooooonn!"

"NOBITA! Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan cari masalah dengan Giant! Selalu saja, kau ini…"

"Huaaa, Doraemon, tolong aku…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Huaaa…"

"Tidak!"

"Huaaa…"

Tapi Doraemon berjalan pergi begitu saja. Dia sudah lelah. Oh, yang benar saja. Sudah berapa lama dia hidup bersama Nobi Nobita? Selalu saja, anak itu membuat masalah, lagi dan lagi, setiap hari.

Dia memang robot. Tapi memangnya dia tak punya perasaan dan batas kesabaran?

"Doraemon, tolong aku…" Nobita masih menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamar, tapi Doraemon sudah membanting pintu geser dan menuruni tangga di luar kamar mereka. Kali ini Nobita harus diberi pelajaran. Siapa suruh dia menggunakan Robot Pengawal untuk menghajar Giant?

Doraemon memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja Nobita itu ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi kalau nanti benar-benar dihajar Giant dan Suneo. Bukannya dia telah berbalik membencinya, tapi dia _benar-benar_merasa harus membuat Nobita jera. Anak itu harus tahu konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan. Bagaimana mungkin, selama ini dia selalu meminjam alat-alat Doraemon seenaknya, dan menggunakannya seenaknya, lalu ketika timbul masalah, Doraemon harus membereskan semuanya.

Dia sudah lelah sekali…

"Dora, tolong Ibu belanja, ya," terdengar suara Ibu dari ruang duduk di bawah.

"Baik, Bu."

Berjalan ke luar rumah mungkin memang solusi terbaik, pikir Doraemon ketika dia menenteng tas belanja dan melenggang keluar pintu.

Tapi dia sama sekali—sama sekali—tak tahu, bahwa mungkin, tadi adalah saat terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan sahabat manusia terbaiknya…

.

.

.

"Hei, Nobita! Keluar kau!"

Nobita mengkeret ketakutan di kamarnya. Itu suara Gouda Takeshi alias Giant, di luar pagar rumahnya. Dia pasti ingin sekali memukul Nobita karena ulah alat Doraemon yang digunakannya tadi.

Mati kutu. Harus bersembunyi di mana?

Pintu ke Mana Saja? Hanya ada di kantong Doraemon, dan robot kucing satu itu sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang.

Mesin Waktu? Sedang direparasi.

Baling-baling Bambu? Apalagi. Baling-baling terakhir rusak, dan Nobita masih belum punya gantinya.

Baiklah, kalau begitu, mengurung diri saja di kamar, menunggu Giant capek sendiri dan pulang ke rumahnya…

"Nobita!"

Glek.

Ibu menggeser pintu kamarnya, dan menatapnya dengan galak. "Teman-temanmu menunggu di luar. Liburan musim dingin begini, anak laki-laki harus sering-sering berlatih dengan udara dingin. Ayo ke luar!"

"Ta-tapi, Bu…"

"Jangan banyak alasan. Ibu tahu kamu pasti pura-pura demam, seperti tahun lalu…"

Tak ada pilihan. Nobita pun melangkah turun tangga dengan takut-takut, pasrah. Hari ini akan lagi-lagi menjadi hari yang penuh memar.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Doraemon melangkah masuk ke rumah, tas belanjanya sudah penuh.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai belanja!"

Semenit, dua menit. Hening, tak ada yang menjawab. Ke mana semua orang?

Dia berjalan memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Baik di lantai dasar maupun lantai dua. Kosong melompong. Ibu tidak ada. Nobita juga tidak ada. Apalagi Ayah.

Tapi pintu depan sama sekali tidak terkunci…

Oh! Doraemon hampir menjatuhkan tas belanjanya. Apakah… telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Dia memang robot, tapi dia bisa berfirasat.

Buru-buru dia duduk dan menarik keluar sesuatu dari dalam kantong ajaibnya. Robot Mini Pelacak akan memberitahunya di mana Nobita dan Ibu.

Doraemon menyalakan komputer canggihnya yang diproduksi di abad ke-25 itu, dan mengirim robot kecilnya ke luar jendela untuk memantau. Dalam sekejap, sebuah lampu mengedip di sisi layar komputer, memberitahunya bahwa Nobita telah ditemukan.

Ditemukan…

Doraemon membelalak di depan layarnya.

Anak yang tampak di layar itu memang Nobi Nobita. Tapi… bagaimana mungkin? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia melihatnya menangis terisak di sini, di ruangan ini. Tapi sekarang, bukti menunjukkan bahwa Nobita sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan gawat darurat di rumah sakit tak jauh dari sini.

Di sisi ranjang, tampak Ibu menangis pelan, dengan Giant dan Suneo yang berwajah bersalah di kiri-kanannya.

"Kami—eh—sedang bermain bersama Nobita…" tutur Giant pelan.

"…kami keluar dari lapangan…" lanjut Suneo.

"…tidak begitu memerhatikan jalan…"

"…lalu tiba-tiba ada truk besar melintas…"

"…kejadiannya begitu cepat…"

"…detik berikutnya, Nobita sudah terbaring begitu saja…"

"…sungguh, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

Di rumah, Doraemon mendadak kehilangan aliran motoriknya. Matanya yang besar terpaku pada layar komputer, tangannya teracung lurus ke lantai. Kakinya duduk menyangga tubuh birunya yang kokoh karena terbuat dari mesin.

Tapi, entah kenapa, dia tidak bergerak lagi. Terus begitu, dan terus…

Tiba-tiba saja, Doraemon membatu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu bagai mimpi.

Nobita selamat. Dia sempat mengalami koma di rumah sakit, tapi kemudian sadar kembali setelah beberapa minggu. Ketika pertama kali membuka mata, yang teringat olehnya adalah Doraemon.

Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Doraemon, untuk segalanya, untuk semua kebodohan dan kenakalannya selama ini. Bagaimanapun, dia menyayangi Doraemon, dan tentu saja dia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu marah.

Teman-teman Nobita—Giant, Suneo, Shizuka, Dekisugi—semuanya memerhatikan bagaimana Nobita berubah setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan memang, dia berubah.

Hari-hari Nobita tak pernah sama lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia menjadi tertutup, pendiam, dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Sampai-sampai Giant dan Tsuneo pun tidak lagi menggodanya. Dia jarang ikut bermain di luar, yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari, jika tidak berada di sekolah, adalah mengurung diri di rumah, untuk _belajar_.

Ya, Nobi Nobita menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar.

Dalam sekejap, Nobita menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi untuk setiap PR dan ulangan. Awalnya teman-temannya tidak memedulikan fakta itu, karena mereka mengira Nobita pasti menggunakan alat Doraemon untuk bisa lulus ujian. Tapi nyatanya, Doraemon _sendiri_ tak pernah lagi tampak.

Doraemon tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan setiap Nobita ditanya soal itu, dia tak mau menjawab.

Dan ini betul-betul menjadi misteri bagi teman-temannya.

Masa kecil pun berlalu, ia lalu menginjak remaja, dan kemudian dewasa. Nobi Nobita tumbuh dewasa dengan mengantongi predikat 'sempurna' untuk setiap jenjang akademiknya. Teman-temannya mengaguminya, tapi Nobita sendiri masih menjadi orang yang pendiam, jarang tersenyum, dan nyaris antisosial. Seperti ada luka dalam dirinya. Entah luka apa.

Pada waktunya, Nobita menikahi Shizuka. Saat itu dia telah menjadi seorang doktor di bidang teknik mesin dan digelari julukan ahli robot dari universitasnya.

Ahli robot. Nobi Nobita, si anak pemalas itu, sekarang menjadi ahli robot terkemuka di Jepang…

Meskipun demikian, sebuah memori takkan pernah hilang darinya. Memori yang telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya, yang terjadi pada masa yang nyaris terlupakan…

.

.

.

…waktu itu.

"_Doraemooooonnn! Aku sudah pulang!"_

_Saat itu Nobita masih berusia sembilan tahun. Baru pulang dari rumah sakit, setelah kejadian naas itu menimpanya dan membuatnya koma berminggu-minggu._

_Dia merindukan Doraemon. Ingin segera berjumpa._

"_Eh? Doraemon?"_

_Nobita terpaku di pintu geser. Si robot kucing biru tengah terduduk kaku di tengah ruangan, layar komputer berkedip-kedip lemah di hadapannya._

"_Dora?"_

_Nobita menghampirinya. Doraemon masih tak bergerak._

_Tanpa sengaja tangan Nobita menyenggol kepala bulat biru itu._

"_Eh? Dora—"_

_Tubuh Doraemon terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, berdebum. Tak bergerak. Matanya nyalang, tapi menatap kosong. Anggota geraknya kaku—seperti robot._

_Robot…_

"_Nobita!"_

_Nobita membalikkan badan. Panik._

_Di ambang pintu berdiri Dorami, adik Doraemon. Robot kuning bertelinga itu menatapnya dengan cemas._

"_Dorami, ada apa dengan… dengan Doraemon?" tanya Nobita parau._

"_Dia kehabisan baterai," jawab Dorami, menghampiri tubuh kakaknya yang tak bergerak._

"_Oh," sahut Nobita. "Bisakah kau mengganti baterainya, Dorami? Sekarang?"_

_Tapi Dorami mendongak ke arah Nobita, ekspresi sedih jelas sekali membayang di wajahnya._

"_Ya, atau tidak. Tergantung padamu, Nobita…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Dorami terduduk sedih. Nobita menatapnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca… Apa maksud Dorami? Apakah Doraemon tidak akan pernah bangun lagi? Apakah setiap robot di abad 25 akan berhenti berfungsi setelah baterainya habis?_

"_K-kau ingat… waktu pertama kali berjumpa Doraemon?" tanya Dorami perlahan._

"_Ya," jawab Nobita. "Sewashi, cicitku, yang mengantarkannya padaku. Waktu aku masih sedikit lebih muda dari sekarang."_

"_Kau tahu apa alasannya?"_

"_Karena…" Nobita terdiam sejenak. "Karena Sewashi ingin aku menjalani hidup yang lebih baik, ingin membantuku menyelesaikan segala masalah?"_

"_Ya, tapi itu bukan alasan sepenuhnya," kata Dorami. "Doraemon adalah robot yang berbeda dari kami, robot-robot lainnya. Di abad 25, semua robot berwarna kuning dan mempunyai telinga."_

"_Seperti kau?" tanya Nobita._

"_Benar," jawab Dorami. "Namun ada kesalahan waktu mereka menciptakan Doraemon. Telinganya hilang. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar, karena secara fungsional, telinga kami hanya berfungsi sebagai ruang memori. Selain itu, dia juga berwarna biru, bukan kuning. Robot itu tidak mungkin dipasarkan. Karena itulah, Sewashi memutuskan untuk menjadikannya berguna…_

"_Dia mengirimkannya kepadamu."_

_Nobita merasa kepalanya berputar sejenak. Doraemon… produk gagal?_

"_Ketika robot normal kehabisan baterai, kalian tinggal menggantinya dengan baterai baru. Tapi pada Doraemon…" Dorami menghela napas, berat sekali. "Memori para robot disimpan di dua tempat, yang pertama adalah di baterainya, dan cadangan memori di telinganya. Tanpa telinga, Doraemon hanya punya satu penyimpanan memori."_

_Sebagai anak kelas 5 SD, tidak begitu sukar bagi Nobita untuk memahami semua itu. Dia menatap Dorami lekat-lekat, menarik kesimpulan dari kata-kata robot itu._

"_Jadi, maksudmu, jika baterainya diganti…?"_

_Dorami mengangguk. "Ya. Doraemon akan kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Tentang aku. Tentang masa depan. Tentang kehidupannya. Tentang keluarganya. Tentangmu, Nobita."_

_Tidak boleh. Hal itu tak boleh terjadi… Doraemon tidak boleh melupakan Nobita. Sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya._

"_Lalu, apa solusinya? Bisakah memorinya dipertahankan?"_

"_Belum ada ahli robot yang berhasil," tutur Dorami. "Selalu, memori akan menghilang jika baterai diisi ulang. Kami masih menunggu-nunggu, ada orang yang bisa berinovasi mengenai hal ini."_

"_Kalau begitu," Nobita menatap Dorami, wajahnya penuh tekad. "Biarkan Doraemon bersamaku. Tak usah bawa dia kembali ke abad 25."_

"_Memangnya… kau akan melakukan apa?"_

_Nobita tersenyum singkat. "Kautunggu saja… di masa depan."_

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Nobita sekarang. Berpuluh tahun kemudian. Seorang ahli robot. Di dalam ruang kerjanya yang penuh dengan mesin-mesin dan kertas-kertas hitungan.

Dia telah menunaikan misinya. Segera setelah datang kabar dari Dorami dulu, Nobita memutuskan dia harus menjadi seorang ahli robot. Dan dialah yang akan membangunkan Doraemon kembali. Setelah itu, hidupnya berubah. Dia menjadi ambisius, dan menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, bahkan tanpa bantuan Doraemon.

Sekarang, semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi akhir bukanlah akhir. Karena ketika sesuatu berakhir, ia akan kembali dimulai.

Istrinya, Shizuka, telah diberitahu. Dan telah setuju untuk membantunya, apapun konsekuensinya.

Nobi Nobita duduk di sebuah kursi lebar, mirip kursi periksa di tempat praktik dokter gigi. Dia telah menyiapkan segalanya, dan memperhitungkan segalanya. Tangan Shizuka bergetar ketika dia memasangkan kabel-kabel ke pelipis Nobita, sementara di ujung ruangan, sebuah lemari telah dipasangi kabel-kabel pula.

Di dalam lemari itu… terbaringlah dia.

"Siap?" tanya Nobita pelan.

"Siap," jawab Shizuka.

"Nyalakan."

Sebuah tombol ditekan. Kursi Nobita bergetar.

Ada cahaya yang menyambar dari dalam lemari. Beberapa mesin dalam ruangan mendengung, mesin-mesin yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Nobita demi kepentingan ini. Shizuka menunggu, dalam diam, sementara mata suaminya terpejam, damai, seperti sedang tertidur.

Lalu semuanya terhenti. Mesin-mesin tak lagi mendengung, kabel-kabel berhenti bergetar.

_Once it ends…_

Suara pertama yang didengar Shizuka adalah kelontangan aneh dari dalam lemari. Tergesa, Shizuka menyeberangi ruangan dan membuka pintu lemari itu.

…_it begins._

"NOBITA! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu belum?"

Mata Shizuka berkaca-kaca.

Doraemon, si robot kucing berwarna biru, telah terbangun kembali. Dia berdiri di dalam lemari mesin itu, kebingungan, namun waras, sewaras yang bisa diharapkan. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia terbaring diam tanpa kehidupan, kini Doraemon kembali.

Benar-benar kembali.

Doraemon menatap Shizuka dengan bingung. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Shizuka. Selamat datang kembali, Dora," Shizuka tersenyum.

"Shizuka?"

Tentu saja Doraemon tak mengenalinya. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Shizuka, wanita itu masih seorang anak perempuan kecil. Doraemon menghambur keluar.

"Mana Nobita?"

Dua pasang mata menatap ke sebuah kursi. Nobita masih duduk di sana, matanya terpejam, kabel menempeli kepalanya. Shizuka membangunkannya.

"Nobita… Doraemon sudah kembali."

Mata Nobita terbuka. Bukan bahagia dan bercahaya, namun penuh kebingungan. Dia menoleh bergantian kepada Shizuka dan Doraemon.

"Si-siapa kau? Dan rakun itu…?"

.

.

.

_**Catatan tentang Baterai Robot**_

_**oleh Sewashi, Desember 2455**_

…

Belum banyak yang bisa dilakukan para ilmuwan untuk menggantikan sistem memori baterai yang sekarang diaplikasikan ke semua robot modern. Namun salah satu ahli robot yang telah mencoba—ironisnya—adalah seorang ilmuwan yang hidup pada masa silam, abad ke-20.

Nobi Nobita telah mengadakan eksperimen untuk menginovasi baterai agar tetap bisa menyimpan memori lama si robot, dan eksperimen ini memakan waktu belasan tahun. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil, robot pertama yang diisi-ulang tanpa kehilangan memorinya adalah Doraemon, yang juga telah menjadi robot penyertanya sejak ia kecil. Namun, keberhasilan ini harus dibayar mahal.

Nobi menemukan bahwa satu-satunya cara yang tepat adalah dengan menyalurkan energi dari otak manusia, untuk kemudian dapat melindungi kapasitas penyimpanan memori dalam baterai robot. Malang nasibnya, segera setelah ia membangkitkan kembali Doraemon, Nobi kehilangan ingatannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, nyaris seluruh masa hidupnya, bahkan dia tak lagi bisa mengingat Doraemon.

Berikut yang dituturkan Nobi Nobita tentang hal tersebut.

"Saya tidak tahu siapa dia. Bahkan, saya tidak tahu siapa saya. Dia seperti rakun, meskipun Dora bersikeras menyebut dirinya kucing—tapi, meski begitu, saya senang bisa mengenalnya. Dia bilang, saya telah mengenalnya sejak masih kanak-kanak. Meskipun saya tak bisa mengingat itu, tapi entah bagaimana, saya tahu dia tidak berbohong."

Dan sekali lagi, umat manusia kehilangan jejak dalam upaya mempertahankan memori dalam baterai, karena sumber satu-satunya—Nobi—telah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya mengenai hal tersebut.

…

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya… apa gunanya?" tanya Doraemon.

Shizuka mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Jalan pikiran Nobita kadang tak bisa dimengerti."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama, di rumah keluarga Nobi. Shizuka telah menceritakan segalanya kepada Doraemon, yang tahu bahwa dia harus berterimakasih, namun hatinya miris sekali.

"Apa gunanya Nobita membangunkanku kembali, tapi malah dia yang kemudian jadi amnesia? Bukankah itu sama saja bohong?"

"Bagi Nobita, itu tidak _sama saja bohong_," jawab Shizuka. "Kau sangat berarti baginya, Dora."

Doraemon menghela napas. Dia memang robot, tapi dia bisa merasa bersalah…

"Dia tidak lagi bisa mengingatku. Apakah memori tentangku tidak ada pentingnya bagi Nobita?"

Sesaat Shizuka terdiam. Apakah memori tentang dirinya juga tak penting bagi Nobita?

"Kuberitahu kau," kata Shizuka kemudian, suaranya agak parau menahan emosi. "Kebenarannya. Nobita begitu menyayangi kita semua. Dia merelakan kenangannya demi kau. Dia rela tak lagi bisa mengingatmu, selama kau bisa mengingatnya."

Dan kemudian, Shizuka tersenyum.

"Ketika ingatanmu berakhir, dulu, Nobita yang sedang koma memulai kehidupannya lagi. Itu bukan kebetulan. Dan kini, ketika ingatannya berakhir, memorimu dimulai kembali. Menyakitkan, memang, tapi kalian sudah menjadi dua sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Seperti siklus yang terjalin rapi."

Doraemon terdiam sejenak. "Dia menjadi ahli robot, mati-matian, demi aku…"

Sebuah tangan lalu menepuk tubuh besinya. Tangan Nobita.

"Hei, rakun!" pria itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, menenteng tas belanja, baru pulang. "Mau makan Dorayaki?"

Doraemon tersenyum kepadanya.

Persahabatan itu tidak egois, namun saling memberi. Ketika yang satu tak punya, yang lain membagi. Nobi Nobita memberikan Doraemon kehidupan. Dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Meskipun hatinya tergores pedih—oh ya, dia memang robot, tapi dia punya hati.

Doraemon mengambil Dorayaki dari tangan Nobita. Tertawa lega…

Dia memang robot, tapi dia bisa bersahabat. Dia _punya_ sahabat. Dan Doraemon bangga akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Udah tragis belom sih? Saya kok mikirnya kurang tragis. Hoh, biasa nulis gore, yang kayak begini dibilang gak tragis! *dilempar ke laut*

Nah, masih ada utang fict di mana-mana. Oh dear! *akibat klaim sana klaim sini di challenge tapi gak tau bakal dibikin atau nggak* TT_TT Demi Merlin! Kampus bikin gak bisa ngetiiiik! *nyulut obor*

Oke, maaf kalo saya (masih saja) labil seperti di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Penname gak bisa diganti pula… *ditabok mentor workshop* Untuk sementara, saya mesti bertahan menjadi orang (sok) saiko begini…

Maaf jadi ramblingan! Mohon revieeewwww!


End file.
